Mamma Amy
by EAPyoutube
Summary: Amy wakes up in a dream that feels like real life and Sonic is her child. However, Sonic is going to grow up differently from reality. FANFICTION DISCONTINUED.
1. How things started

**People! Y U NO MAKE RAP FOR SONIC! Isn't that hard you know... Anyway, enjoy!**

Mamma Amy Chapter 1

Tonight was the night Amy was going to win over Sonic. She was going to get him this time (hopefully) and Sonic would be her boyfriend.

Amy got sports top, red shorts and Nike shoes on. She also took her hammer as well to knock him off his feet if she had trouble keeping up. She opened the door, closed it and went off.

She saw Sonic looking up at the stars in the sky. Tails made a machine that moved stars to different places. Sonic made all the stars in the sky to make the shape of the Sega logo.

When Sonic wasn't noticing, she jumped out of a bush to grab Sonic. But Sonic's reactions were quick and he knew when danger would come. He ducked as Amy went over him and missed she landed in a cream pie that Cream made for Sonic.

"Ames, instead of jumping out of a bush to slam your face in my pie, you could just ask for a slice." Sonic said as he chuckled.

"I don't want the pie I want you!" Amy screamed as she ran towards him.

Sonic jumped up a tree and yelled down "Catch me if you can!" and jumped off the branches and ran off at Sonic speed.

Amy wiped the blueberries off her face and got her hammer out. She ran faster then before as she was wearing Nike shoes now.

She almost caught up, but Sonic boosted off as Amy was eating his dust. (not literally) She decided to take a shortcut.

Sonic was going down the main route as Amy was ready to ambush him behind a bush. As Sonic got closer, she jumped out and got him as he stumbled over and Amy was on top of him. Sonic was breathing heavily in shock as Amy celebrated.

"Finally! I got my Sonikku in my hands!" She squealed in excitement.

Suddenly she saw he stopped moving 100%. She was confused. She looked around to see everyone was frozen solid. What was it? A new Ice Age? It wasn't as there was no blizzard and it was normal temperature.

Amy climbed the hill dragging the Sonic in his solid position. She saw the view of the city. Grabbing the binoculars that the solid Tails had in his hands, she looked and saw all cars stopped, people frozen in walking positions and animation advertisement boards on buildings only showed the image it stopped at.

Amy was the only thing that was making sound. Her footsteps echoed the whole of Möbius.

Amy was so freaked out. She ran home with tears in her eyes. She had stopped time because she had caught Sonic.

She always gave Sonic loads of gifts and gave him good food and loved him to bits. She was confused why time would stop.

When she made it home, she noticed a note on her door. The note read "Go to sleep". She didn't who would put it on her door and why.

She went inside and jumped on her bed as she cried for what happened. She went under the cover and went to sleep. She didn't get into PJ's or brush teeth. She went straight to sleep.

This is only the beginning of what is going to

happen..

**Well,that was weird. What will happen in Amy's dream? Find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. Beginning

**Mamma Amy Chapter 2**

Amy woke up from a 1 second dream which was nothing. She opened the curtains to see it was day and time was unfrozen.

She went to the window to see everything. However, something was different.

In the window of the apartment that Sonic was usually seen in had a grey hedgehog wearing a black scratched jacket in there with a dirty sofa. He was playing Wii U instead of PS4.

Tails' house wasn't there. Instead of a fox head shaped house it was a McChao restaurant.

Amy was confused of what happened. Maybe she's dreaming. But it felt more like reality than a dream. She shook it off and went to the kitchen. However she was still suspicious.

Had she shocked Sonic so much he moved out of Green Hill to Station Square? Did Sonic never want to see her again?

She got a packet of Honey Nut Cheerios out of the cupboard as well as a bowl, spoon and milk from the fridge.

As the little Cheerios spilled into the bowl, the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door. Nobody was there except a basket with a blanket over it on the floor.

"What a strange way to deliver a parcel." She said as she picked it up. It was very heavy. She put it on the table to open it up and see what was in it. As she saw it, her eyes sparkled.

Nestled in the basket was a baby hedgehog that was blue and had gloves and shoes. This wasn't just a baby hedgehog. It was Sonic The Hedgehog.

The little Sonic opened his eyes to see the pink Amy Rose look down at him. He looked up at Amy and said "Mamma.".

Amy was surprised to see she was being called mum by Sonic. She looked down with a sweet smile.

"I'm not your mother. I'm Amy, but I can be just for you, little Sonikku." She said while carrying the baby.

She put Sonic down on the sofa as she went to get old baby stuff she needed when she was a baby. She got the box out and set up the baby chair, the baby bed the toy box and other things.

Amy got an old baby bottle, blew the dust off and poured milk into it. She gave it to Sonic. He was drinking it like there was no tomorrow.

"You must have been thirsty, huh?" Amy asked. When He finished, Amy picked him up and patted him on the back so he can burp. Sonic giggled and jumped onto the sofa.

They played around, Amy put some baby clothes on him and they had a good first day. After that Sonic yawned and started feeling sleeping. Amy went to her room and put him in his bed.

"Good night, Sonic." She whispered.

"Goo-ny Mamma Emy." He said before his eyes fully shut. Amy closed the door slowly and firmly and left him to rest.

It was only 18:57, but she knew how quickly babies get tired.


	3. 3 years

**Mamma Amy chapter 3**

Sonic is now 3 years old. Usually, Amy took him to Toys R Us on Saturday.

Amy would have coffee at the cafe while Sonic ran around looking for the best toy. Sonic came back bringing a Pikachu plush toy and a red echidna followed him.

"Hey Sonic! Is that your friend from nursery?" Amy asked.

"Yes Mommy. He's Knuckles." explained the hedgehog looking back at Knuckles. He smiled and waved at Her.

She saw Rouge and Shadow together. Shadow looked more happy then she knew him. She pretended she had just met them. They went up to knuckles and patted him on the head.

"Is this the hedgehog you've been telling us about?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Yes he is. His mommy is over there." He explained as Rouge looked at Amy in delight.

"I've been wanting to meet you because of your son." Shadow said.

Amy, Rouge and Shadow talked about parenting stuff while Sonic and Knuckles paid for the toys they bought.

They were in the video game section playing on the Wii. Though they didn't know how to play as they were only 3, they still had fun.

Amy got to meet Knuckles' parents and Sonic got a Pikachu toy to add to his collection. They got in the car and Amy drove back home.

* * *

**Sorry about this one being short. This chapter was mainly to introduce Sonic's favourite thing, Pokemon and his new friend Knuckles. Hopefully chapter 4 should be longer.**


	4. 6 years

**Mamma Amy chapter 4**

Sonic is now 6. Amy is now 18. They moved to Station Square when Sonic was 5.

Sonic was in his room playing with his Pokemon and Kung Fu panda toys until Amy came in.

"Hey Sonic. I've been waiting a while for this." Amy said.

"What is the thing you've been waiting for?" Sonic asked as he put down his toys.

Amy had a shoe box in her hands. She was waiting to give this to Sonic for 6 years.

Sonic grabbed the box and opened it up to find red sneakers with white straps and a golden buckle. Sonic's eyes beamed with joy.

"Woah! Thanks Mom! These shoes look awesome!" Sonic said with joy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Try them on." Amy said as she put them at his feet.

Sonic put the shoes on and Amy tightened it for his foot size. Sonic stood up and started walking around in them. He found them comfortable.

Later that day Sonic decided to go to the park to play baseball with Knuckles and friends. He started running and realised he was running really fast.

"WOAH! MOM IM GOING SO FAST!" Sonic screamed.

Amy knew this would happen. But to be safe she pretended to be amazed.

"Wow Sonic! Your going really fast in those sneakers!" She yelled back. Since Sonic was going so fast he probably didn't hear.

After a long day at the park and going so fast, Sonic went to bed with his Pikachu and panda plush toys. Amy kissed him goodnight and closed the door.

Amy was so happy. Her son (sorta) will become a hero with that speed.


End file.
